El Padrino
by LDGV
Summary: Por las venas de ambos no corre la misma sangre, pero los años de mutua compañía hicieron que se acercaran de una forma que nadie pudo imaginar. Él no es su padre y él no es su hijo, pero los dos se sienten de esa manera. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El Padrino**

Lo sentía volando a través de los cielos, se acercaba rápidamente…llegaría en minutos. El namek meditaba como era usual cerca, de los pilares ubicados en el segundo piso del templo sagrado. Este ki jamás lo confundiría con cualquier otro, era único para el guerrero de tez verdusca. Lo conocía desde años atrás cuando era un llorón. Fue en la época del arribo de un malvado individuo a la Tierra…Raditz, que le tomó prisionero. Y en aquella ocasión junto a su rival se dispuso a luchar por él.

"_¡Qué ironía!_"–piensa.

¿Por qué pelearía para salvar al hijo de su enemigo?

Aquel rival que juró tiempo atrás, matar con cada golpe y patada que lanzaba al aire mientras entrenaba. Lo abandonó en aquella isla lejana, para entrenarlo después de salvarlo. Salvarlo de villano para caer en las manos de otro. Aquel deseo de conquista y maldad que lo dominaba fehacientemente, fue disuelto para su sorpresa, por este niño.

Niño, eso es lo que era…un niño. A su edad debería estar en su casa con su madre, jugando y aprendiendo a vivir como un infante normal. Y no siendo instruido a esquivar ataques de un oponente.

Durante el año que ambos compartieron, un lazo los ató. No sólo el de alumno y maestro sino como el de un hijo a un padre. Cuando Nappa le atacó no dudó en interponer su vida por la de él, no le dejaría morir. Lo vio crecer y convertirse en joven guerrero que sobrepasó su propia fuerza, nunca podrá olvidar el momento cuando le pidió un uniforme de pelea igual al suyo, se sintió como cuando un niño dice que al llegar a ser mayor quiere ser igual a su padre.

Por un momento, aunque fuese por un instante él fue su hijo. Inclusive salvó al mundo en una ocasión a pesar de su corta edad demostrando no sólo entrega hasta el final, sin mencionar esa humildad que le caracteriza tanto a los Son. Mientras otros se glorificaban falsamente, él simplemente como premio pidió un plato lleno de comida para calmar a su estómago.

Le ha visto desarrollarse, alcanzando la adultez. Donde hace ya cuatro años, lo vio llegar a su máxima expresión en el campo de batalla contra la amenaza rosa.

Era obvio que fuera fuerte, era el hijo de Goku. Goku…que puede decir de él, en el fondo no ya no quería matarlo como por tanto tiempo ambicionó…ya no tiene caso se dijo a sí mismo. A pesar de eso aún le guarda un poco de rencor…rencor…no esa no sería la palabra correcta…sería mejor decir…celos…sí celos.

Celos por poder tener el derecho de llamar y reclamar a ese joven como su hijo. Celos porque a pesar de que fue él quien prácticamente le educó, mostrándole el camino hacia la madurez, no puede decir que es su hijo. Celos porque Gohan nunca le dirá papá. No importa cuanto lo desee, el nunca será su padre. Ni siquiera las esferas del dragón, podrán cambiar una verdad tan absoluta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, saliendo de su meditación–Por fin llegó–su profunda voz resonó en el aire.

Lentamente sus pies tocaron el suelo del templo, y caminó hacia su encuentro.

– Umm su ki está fluctuando mucho–analizó al sentir la onda de energía que proviene de él–está muy ansioso… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Cuando entró en la cocina del templo lo miró, tenía esa gran sonrisa alegre que adornaba su rostro. El pobre de Dende era aplastado por el chico en un efusivo abrazo, mientras Mr. Popo servía té en varios vasos.

– Será mejor que lo sueltes Gohan–le advirtió–o lo vas a matar aplastado.

Giró la cabeza soltando al adolorido Kamisama, para mirar de frente a su ex maestro– ¡Señor Picorro!... ¡dijo que sí!… ¡dijo que sí!–gritó feliz.

– ¿Quién dijo sí?...explícate, que no entiendo nada–confundido le cuestiona pero otra cosa llama su atención– ¿Por qué vienes vestido así?

El primogénito Son, traía puesto un traje de etiqueta cosa que no era usual en él, parecía que hubiera asistido a alguna gala.

– Videl, señor Picorro…ella dijo que sí–le responde–le pregunté hoy en una cena que tuvimos…le propuse matrimonio y aceptó.

– ¿Matrimonio? –Dende dijo luego de reponerse.

– Sí–habla el hijo de Milk–después de tanto tiempo juntos…tomé valor y se lo propuse.

– Me alegro por ti Gohan.

– Muchas gracias Mr. Popo.

– Pues muchas felicidades–Picorro coloca su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de su ex discípulo– ¿Y qué han dicho tus padres?

– Aún no lo saben…gracias–le agradece a Dende quien le da una taza de té, hecho por Mr. Popo–estaba tan feliz que aceptara…que vine aquí primero, debido a que necesito la ayuda de ustedes.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el guerrero de namek recostado en una pared.

– Bueno lo primero–mira al Dios de la Tierra–Dende me gustaría que fueras tú quien nos casara, si no te molesta.

– Claro Gohan–dice–para mí sería un honor… ¿Dónde tienes planeado hacer la ceremonia?

– Todavía no lo sé–confiesa–hay detalles que deben ser planificados.

– Ya veo.

– Señor Picorro–él se pone de pie–me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

– Sí, está bien.

Dende y su asistente, se retiran para darles privacidad.

– Dime que pasa… ¿Por qué tan serio?

– Me gustaría que me diera su opinión sincera, a una decisión que he tomado.

– Sí es la de casarte no le veo…

– No es eso–le interrumpe–sino, me refiero que he pensado por mucho tiempo y…he decidido dejar las peleas a un lado–le mira–he meditado sobre la vida de casado que tendré y bueno…miré como ejemplo a mis padres, cada vez que papá se iba para entrenar o cuando estuvo muerto después del Torneo de Cell…me pareció injusto que mi padre abandonara a mamá por tanto tiempo.

– Continúa.

– Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Goten, tuve que apoyarla mucho–cuenta–lloraba todas las noches, yo le preguntaba que cuál era el motivo de su llanto y ella me decía que no era nada–empieza a desabotonarse el saco–pero yo sabía muy bien el porqué, se sentía sola…su esposo le dejó, con un nuevo hijo a quien alimentar.

Picorro lo escuchó atento.

– Yo no odio a mi padre por la decisión que tomó, de no ser revivido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, más bien le comprendo aún así yo no quiero hacer algo parecido–dice–yo no quiero dejar sola a Videl ni un sólo momento, la amo y nunca me quiero apartar de su lado…y muchos menos si algún día tengo mis propios hijos.

– ¿Hijos? –Picorro alzó una ceja.

– ¡Nunca se sabe!–sonríe–y por eso renuncio a los combates, deseo ver a mi esposa después del trabajo, ver a mi familia crecer…quiero estar allí con ellos–se frota la frente con la mano–pero de vez en cuando entrenaré, por si acaso se presenta alguna emergencia… ¿Qué opina?

– Bueno Gohan–dice el namek–es tu vida…ya eres adulto y yo no soy nadie para estarte diciendo lo debes o no debes hacer…pero si esa es tu elección, yo la respeto y apoyo.

– Gracias señor Picorro–le abraza afectuosamente–hay algo más que quisiera decirle.

– Dime–cruza los brazos en su pecho.

– ¿Le gustaría ser mi padrino en la boda?

El guerrero de antenas y capa blanca, traga saliva mientras le mira.

– Sí muchacho yo seré tu padrino–sonríe.

– Muchas gracias y tranquilo, no tendrá que usar traje–Gohan le dice–podrá vestirse como desee.

Luego de terminar de platicar sobre varias cosas, el joven se prepara para partir pero su ex maestro le detiene.

– Hazme un favor Gohan.

– Sí, lo que sea.

– Si tienes hijos procura que no sean llorones ni consentidos, como eras tú–ríe–no quiero tener que estar de niñero de nuevo–suelta otra carcajada.

Gohan ríe también–Haré lo que pueda–voltea–ahh por cierto…siempre me pregunté algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Se supone que el templo sagrado flota en el aire, verdad–Picorro asiente–bueno entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que ningún avión, helicóptero o globo nunca haya chocado contra él…en pleno vuelo?

– Pues no tengo ni la menor idea–el sabio extraterrestre dijo honestamente.

– Umm debe ser suerte–Gohan comienza a flotar–pero bueno ya me voy, tengo que darles la noticia a mis padres…adiós señor Picorro.

– Adiós hijo.

Y así le vio partir, tal vez no sea su hijo biológico pero siempre lo será en espíritu. Caminado de regreso, retornó a su meditación acostumbrada. Pensó que quizás él se convierta en abuelo en unos años. El abuelo verde, ya imagina a los hijos de Gohan decir.

Picorro alzó su cabeza y miró a la luna que ilumina la noche–Cuídate, hijo–le susurró al viento.

**Fin**


End file.
